imiranda
by Pidgeo2904
Summary: Mi primera historia Creddie, inspiración proveída por un amigo. Carly y Freddie ya tienen hecha una vida juntos y una pequeña muy especial solicita saber más de su historia de amor. Esta historia está sujeta a una posible trilogía, que se realizará dependiendo de la cantidad de comentarios que esta historia reciba; ojalá les guste!


En un departamento de un edificio de altura importante, una familia feliz se encontraba cenando comentándose lo más resaltante de ese día… Todo comprendido en un clima cálido de comentarios, opiniones, chistes y carcajadas, era un viernes y optaron por solicitar lomillos a domicilio con deliciosas bebidas, alquilar una película y terminar así la jornada. El padre fue el que tomó la posta para empezar una conversación antes de dar play a la película, luego fue la madre y por último la hija, una que tiene solamente seis años, esta última gozaba de compartir de esa manera con sus padres, ellos son simpáticos, cariñosos y amorosos, por lo cual la pequeña no tenía ni un temor en comentar ningún aspecto de su día a día.

_Hoy en la clase de Vida Social, nos visitó en clase una pareja voluntaria que nos comentó la historia de sus vidas, quiero decir cómo se conocieron, se enamoraron y formaron su familia… - Empezó diciendo la pequeña con voz alegre y una sonrisa dibujada en su semblante; esta familia es una cuyos integrantes no comprenden muchas diferencias, todos son de ojos marrones y cabellos castaños. El señor y la señora, ambos de 28 años eran profesionales en sus respectivas profesiones y oficios; el primero gozaba ser dueño de un popular Centro Comercial de Equipos Informáticos y la segunda, era una dueña exitosa de una Tienda donde se vende ropas femeninas, masculinas, para bebés y niños, como así también uno que otro accesorio para el hogar, ambos eran felices con sus respectivas vidas, sin mencionar sus vidas en familia.

_Oh eso es muy interesante… Qué más pasó con esa pareja… - Mostró curiosidad la madre de la niña.

_Pues… nos comentaron que se conocieron en un viaje, uno que no estaba en los planes de los dos, es decir, no habían planeado viajar esa semana, lo hacían obligados y de mala gana, pero coincidentemente uno se sentó al lado del otro y empezaron a hablar y… - Explicaba con mucha interesa la pequeña, empezando a apresurarse para hablar olvidándose por momentos de respirar.

_Miranda… Miranda… hija… tranquila… tómate una pausa y luego sigue… - Sugirió el papá acariciando la cabeza de su hija con ternura.

_Vamos sigue hija… dame detalles… detalles… - Incentivaba la madre a la hija con una amplia sonrisa.

_Carly Shay… - Incriminó el señor de la casa a su esposa que solo se limitó a observarlo aparentando inocencia.

_Ay Freddie déjame saber… - Hizo un berrinche la señora, soltando una leve pero dulce carcajada de parte de la hija de ambos…

_Pues durante ese viaje quedaron el volver a verse un día… Así lo hicieron… se enamoraron y ahora ya tienen familia… - Continuó la pequeña de cabellos castaños, resumiendo de manera rápida su relato, pues le había empezado a interesar otro tema, uno no muy alejado del actual – Papa… mamá… ¿Les puedo preguntar algo? – Solicitó la niña, ganándose toda la atención de sus padres.

_Si dinos cariño – Contestó la dulce madre, al mismo tiempo que su esposo decía…

_Lo que quieras mi amor… pregunta… - La niña se vio un poco ruborizada antes de seguir, pues se percató que nunca había hablado de ese asunto con sus padres, pero visto que una pareja desconocida compartió su historia con ella y sus compañeros de clase, por qué ella no debería saber…

_ ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo se enamoraron? – Preguntó de súbito Miranda, sorprendiendo a sus padres, pero no era un tema que no podían tocar. Carly y Freddie, los padres de la pequeña Miranda se miraron con una sonrisa antes de responder, el padre cargó a su hija hasta la sala, acomodándose en el sillón, mientras que la madre traía budín de postre para los tres… La pequeña Miranda conocería la historia de sus padres Carly y Freddie.

**Hola cómo están, de antemano les notifico que no fue una idea directamente mía la realización de este fic, pero bien como no recibí ninguna negativa por parte de los que me leen opté por escribir y publicar esta historia completamente Creddie, así es Carly y Freddie y ya se habrán dado cuenta… con una hija. Espero que lo disfruten, no me odien por esto y si es que hay algún fan de esta pareja por favor dejen comentarios, es decir, no importa que sean Seddiers, Creddiers o lo que sea, como fans de esta serie me encantaría conocer la opinión de todos los que leen esta historia… **

**Observación: La serie ICARLY es entera propiedad de Dan Schneider al igual que sus personajes. Lo que declaro de mi entera propiedad es esta historia que solo busca el entretenimiento de quienes lo pasan a leer. Muchas Gracias.**

Es una noche despejada, frente al edificio cuyo departamento de esta familia de castaños se hallaba, existe un parque con varios árboles y amplias zonas de pastos verdes, con lagunas, patos y zonas de juegos, disfrutado durante el día por muchas personas, pero durante la noche y en especial en aquella primavera, regalaba a las zonas periféricas una dulce brisa y acorde a la estación, una dulce y refrescante fragancia. Cada departamento comprendía un balcón, la familia Creddie gozaba de los beneficios de ese parque con el ventanal del balcón abierto, de esa manera el ambiente era benigno para que el papá y la mamá recordarán sus tiempos de juventud a pedido de la pequeña Miranda.

_Pues yo… he amado a tu mamá desde que era niño… - Confesó Freddie, sonriéndole a su hija, mientras que Carly rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa – Solo que tu mamá… no me quería tanto en aquel entonces… - Continuó Freddie, recordando aquellos tiempos de su infancia en el cual sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

_ ¿Es eso cierto mamá? – Demandó una explicación la pequeña Miranda a su mamá que se vio algo avergonzada, pues nada de lo que había dicho su esposo y padre de su hija faltaba a la verdad.

_Pu… pu… pu… pu…. – Tartamudeó la Sra. Benson algo nerviosa. Cómo salir del aprieto con su hija, sin tener que admitir nada, pero su esposo le daría otro estirón de oreja.

_... Carly Shay… - Dijo Freddie, mirando con picardía y una sonrisa mordida su esposa, la misma que no tuvo otra que responder.

_Si es cierto… es que… uno cuando es niño no sabe… no está seguro qué es lo que quiere – Respondió dubitativa, pero pareciera su respuesta no parecía convencer a su hija.

_ ¿Y cómo papá ya te amaba y estaba seguro de lo que sentía? – Empezó con una ola de preguntas Miranda, costumbre propia de los niños, pero hay que aclarar que el castaño gozaba de alguna manera con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_Pues es difícil explicar hija... pero hay muchas veces en que… no sabes valorar algo especial que tienes cerca tuyo… eres muy pequeña para comprenderlo… - Respondió Carly, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su esposo, el mismo que disfrutaba el aprieto en que se hallaba.

_Coméntenme por favor… - Solicitó la pequeña a sus padres, mostrando mucha curiosidad, pero el punto es que no era un tema en que Freddie y Carly estuvieron preparados para relatar, pues había tenido lugar muchos acontecimientos para que terminaran estando juntos.

Carly observó ternura en los ojos marrones de su hija que descansaba su cabeza en el muslo izquierdo de su padre; había heredado esa mirada de ella pero la terrible curiosidad de su papá, por lo que comprendía a cabalidad su comportamiento; un sutil silencio se hizo lugar en esta familia, mientras que la película ya mostraba en el monitor del televisor plasma el menú principal, resaltando la opción "play movie" teniendo como otras opciones "lenguaje", "Scene" y "Thriller".

_Teníamos como once… doce años, cuando tu padre y yo éramos vecinos en el Edificio Rushwell… - Empezó la madre, siendo interrumpida fugazmente por su hija.

_ ¿Dónde vive Tío Spencer? - Preguntó inocentemente la castañita, ante la sonrisa de sus progenitores.

_Si… así es hija… - Respondió amorosa la mamá a su hija primeriza - … Y… yo era una niña… muy… malcriada por tu tío, como sabes tu abuelo siempre está de viaje… tu papá era muy obvio en cuanto a sus sentimientos por mi… pero yo… en ese momento… se lo calificaba como un nerd o un ñoño… por lo cual siempre era víctimas del booguing… seguramente ya habrás escuchado de eso… - Preguntó la castaña a la pequeña, mientras que su marido rodaba los ojos.

_Si… lo he escuchado… pero esa no es razón… para no enamorarse de alguien… es decir… ¿tu amabas a papá y por ser calificado como nerd no lo dijiste nunca? - Planteó una pregunta llena de inocencia Miranda, pero para sus padres sonaba como una bastante profunda, incluso para su edad.

_Pues…. algo así… - Se sinceró Carly, ante la mirada sorprendida de su esposo… ¿quién lo habría pensado? La conversación sin lugar a dudas se volvía interesante - … Lo que quiero decir es que… sumado eso, yo simplemente no amaba a tu padre como lo amo ahora, pero si sentía mucho aprecio por él, pues siempre me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba, tanto con las tareas de la escuela y otras, tomando en cuenta que éramos compañeros del mismo curso… - Explicaba la madre a su hija con una linda sonrisa.

_ ¿Y tu sufrías mucho porque mamá no te correspondía papá? - preguntó la niña, que sentándose se predisponía a escuchar la respuesta.

_Si… mucho hija… pues ambos tuvimos parejas en nuestra época de adolescentes… - Respondió Freddie.

_ ¿Y nunca sintieron celos el uno por el otro? - Practicaba un eficaz interrogatorio la pequeña Miranda a sus padres.

_Tu padre en muchas ocasiones me demostró sentir celos por… las parejas o citas que me conseguía, para ser sincera más de una vez disfrute de ello… ya vas a entender de lo que hablo… - Respondió Carly sincerándose, guiñándole el ojo a su pequeña por su último comentario, aunque no esperaba que su hija lo comprendiera a plenitud.

_ ¿Y tú nunca sentiste celos por papá? - Seguía insistentemente la hija Creddie. Carly observó dubitativa a su marido antes de responder.

_Si hija, nunca se lo había dicho pero… hubo varias oportunidades en las que tu papá me dio celos con citas y parejas que había tenido… hubo una ocasión en la que tuvo una novia que se llamaba Valery y no pude evitarlo… es decir, dije que no me iba a dar ni cosquillas pero muy en el fondo me picaba y molestaba de saber que en vez de estar conmigo estaría con ella.

Carly a partir de ese comentario fue agregando más anécdotas con respecto a otras circunstancias en la que experimentó celos o disfrutaba de la compañía de su actual esposo pero no a la medida de concluir que lo amaba. Freddie hizo lo propio, narrando las múltiples ocasiones en las que tuvo que sentirse desdichado ante la presencia de otros muchachos saliendo e incluso besando a su actual mujer en la época de adolescentes; entre algunas tantas: cuando la castaña conoció a Griffin y todo el escándalo con la motocicleta del tío Spencer, Shane que generó todo el drama y el conflicto entre la castaña y la tía Sam, Jake que con una voz no muy privilegiada la tenía muy embobada a Carly y muerto de los celos a Freddie, a Kyle que con un lenguaje y léxico muy profundo hizo delirar de desesperación a la ex conductora del popular web show y Steven que causó un viaje hasta Hollywood para descubrir que andaba de novio con otra muchacha de voz sublime, lo cual fue una experiencia maravillosa dentro de una fiesta que nunca olvidarían.

Miranda prestaba mucha atención a los relatos de sus padres, entre cada uno de las narraciones, tiraban uno que otro comentario que les causaba risa a ambos, sin lugar a dudas esas malas experiencias románticas llevaron consigo varios momentos inolvidables y bastante gratos; pero la pequeña castaña en múltiples ocasiones se hallaba sin entender ciertos comentarios y observaba extrañada sus padres mientras se reían, que al notar que la pequeña no lo hacía, optaban por seguir con sus relatos y sus recuerdos… La pequeña también se sorprendió con que su padre había mantenido una relación con su tía Sam, es decir, en la actualidad el señor de la casa y la rubia se llevaban un poco mejor, mucho mejor que antes en realidad, pero era difícil de imaginar a esas alturas a ellos dos juntos, que sería para la primogénita Creddie, e incluso tuvo una cita con la tía Melany y eso sin mencionar los numerosas fans con que contaba el ex productor técnico del web show, pero la anécdota que la mamá resaltó fue la oportunidad en la que se enteró que Freddie y Sam se habían besado… ella había estado actuando muy extraña esos días, pues sentía un pesar muy profundo en el pecho, luego… años más tarde ella sabría que ese pesar tenía un nombre… celos.

Eran ya las diez de la noche, los vientos que entraban en el departamento a través del balcón ya eran más fríos y obligó a Freddie a cerrar los cristales de una puerta corrediza que llevaba al sitio citado, todo mientras que un cálido y muy prudente silencio también se hacía lugar entre los integrantes de la familia castaña; un tiempo después el castaño quedó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, ahogándose en un sueño profundo mientras que su hijita optó por recostar nuevamente su cabecita en uno de sus muslos, a esa altura la noche comprendería tan solo una conversación entre dos chicas. La historia seguía y la madre de Miranda había llegado a una instancia el cual le daba cierta nostalgia recordar…

**Conversación Carly y Miranda. (Párrafos en cursiva iniciando normalmente es Carly y párrafos en cursiva que inician con guión bajo es Miranda)**

_En el año en el que tu padre y yo estábamos en el último año del colegio era tradición realizar un baile, en las que todas las chicas llevan a sus padres; tu abuelo como en la actualidad, entre idas y vueltas no podía acompañarme, lo cual me puso triste… Yo había pasado mucho tiempo con tu tío Spencer y sentía la máxima necesidad de pasar más tiempo con él, por lo que opté por ir a Italia, dejar todo aquí en Seattle e ir vivir con tu abuelo por un tiempo, es más, allí fue que cursé la universidad, eso si pensé que nunca más volvería… Pero la verdad es que la vida dio muchas vueltas…_

__Y cómo fue que papá y tu terminaron juntos… _

_Pues, yo ya me había inscripto en una universidad muy prestigiosa en Milán, tu abuelo y yo vivíamos en un departamento que nos proveyó la marina; era el inicio de una nueva vida para mi y te soy sincera hija… sentía un terrible pesar en mi pecho… nunca supe lo que era hasta que…_

__Hasta qué… mamá, detalles… dame detalles… _

… _Tu padre… siempre había sido un alumno muy dedicado y responsable en el colegio, un tiempo después de haber ido él fue beneficiado con una beca completa también a Italia, en la misma universidad que la mía, solo que en diferente facultad…_

__¿Y cómo te enteraste mamá?… ¿Cómo supiste que papá estaba de nuevo cerca de ti?_

_Te imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando lo vi recorriendo el enorme patio de aquella universidad… Yo no sabía nada de él hacía ya un tiempo y él obviamente tampoco… Nuestras miradas se toparon de repente, y nos quedamos como dos tontos… observándonos sin movernos y decir nada, solo luego que pasaran quizás treinta segundos nos abrazamos fuertes sonriendo… Era justo verano aquella época y muchas actividades se realizan durante esa estación, por lo que tu padre y yo no desaprovechamos, en particular me sentía muy, muy feliz hija._

__ ¿Y se enamoraron? _

_Pues si hija, es decir, tu padre como te dijimos siempre estuvo demostrando mucho afecto por mi, luego quizás se fue desviando sus sentimientos porque yo no lo correspondía, pero mis celos al verlo con otras chicas, aquella distancia y encontrarlo de repente, luego de mucho tiempo, en el mismo país, en la misma universidad y toparnos en el mismo lugar mediante nuestros ojos no podía ser solamente coincidencia… por lo que tenía mucho que pensar, pero eso si, disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de tu padre, pero él no me decía nada con respecto a ser novios, pareja… algo, quizás me estaba dando tiempo, o… no le interesaba el asunto, pues ya lo había hecho sufrir por mucho tiempo._

__ ¿Entonces qué paso?_

_Había llegado finalmente el otoño en Italia, los paisajes son tan románticos hija, algún día tenemos que llevarte para que lo veas por ti misma… Los árboles desnudos, las hojas actuando de alfombra dorada para el horizonte, las suaves brisas del norte y esa dulce sensación que te da el saber que estás con la persona correcta, es indescriptible… Yo tenía mucho que pensar, no quería cometer ningún error, no quería que él se apartara de mi lado por querer forjar una relación que no era prudente. Mi corazón me latía fuerte al estar con él, contaba los segundos, los minutos y las horas para que llegara la hora de vernos… No había peor sufrimiento, que atestiguar el crepúsculo en soledad… esos fulgores rojo y naranja bañando mi habitación y no poder abrazar a nadie, pero no quería cualquier hijita, quería la de tu padre y cuando aquello yo era tan estúpida… y finalmente me percaté, que era mi oportunidad, mi derecho y obligación el dar el primer paso esta vez… Ya en la época de nuestra infancia, tu papá dio el primer paso y no lo correspondí, por lo que era comprensible y muy prudente que yo sea la que renunciara a cualquier costumbre y tradición para seguir el corazón…_

__Qué hiciste mamá…_

_Pues cité a tu padre un sábado a la mañana a un día de campo, las mañanas de otoño son muy agradables. Además el Campus de la Universidad es extensa y nadie nos molestaría, eso sin contar que existen numerosos galpones. Sería todo perfecto, aprovecharía la ocasión para declararme a tu papá…_

__¿Y qué pasó? ¿Se lo dijiste?_

_Pues verás… Tu papá acudió puntual a la cita, compartimos unos tacos de espagueti y otros bocados, entonces yo le pedí a papá que me prestara atención por unos momentos para decirle algo muy importante… _

__Dime… qué le dijiste mamá…_

**Carly Remember**

… _Yo quiero decirte… que estuve pensando mucho y me di cuenta… que eres importante para mi… yo sé que no te correspondí al principio… Pero me he percatado de que… te amo… Todo estos meses en las que estuve lejos de ti, sentía que me faltaba algo y no quiero que vuelvas a apartarte de mi… (Algunos segundos pasaron en silencio) Dime… qué piensas Freddie… _

_Carly yo… no… no sabes… en realidad no tienes idea de… cuánto tiempo esperé para que me dijeras esto… Yo te amo Carly… juro que… no te he olvidado y aunque experimentamos idas y vueltas en Seattle, no puedo evitar el seguir amándote…_

**Fin Carly Remember…**

__Guau mamá qué romántico… Y luego… ¿qué pasó?_

_Pues nos dimos bestias y todo eso… (risas) Pero luego nos recordamos de tantas anécdotas. Así fue como nuestra época de novios comenzó y lo vivimos en Italia, en la universidad, luego se enteró tu abuelo, tu tío Spencer, tu abuela Marizza… y luego de que cada uno se reciba volvimos todos a Seattle a visitar a todos. De regreso, nos topamos con que tu tía Sam estaba de novia con el tío Brad. Más o menos un año después decidimos casarnos, luego te tuvimos a ti… y… aquí estás…_

__Que linda historia mamá… es mucho más linda que la que oí en la escuela…_

_Gracias amor, pero muchos acontecimientos pasaron para que termináramos juntos… mira que al inicio teníamos doce años y nosotros nos casamos a la edad de veintitrés, ahora…_

__Espera… tú mamá tienes veintiocho años ahora, papá también… Eso significa que… yo ya estaba en tu panza cuando papá y tú se casaron? _

_(Sonrojada) Ay hija, cómo es que sabes todo eso… pues si… cuando estaba en el penúltimo año de la universidad me embaracé… lo cual fue toda una revolución… pues los últimos tiempos de carrera son siempre difíciles… más con un embarazo… Fue todo muy difícil pero finalmente logramos obtener el certificado profesional y ser libres para emprender nuestros proyectos juntos, eso también comprendía ser buenos padres para ti… El plan era casarnos en Italia en una ceremonia simple e ir de nuevo a América como marido y mujer pero tu abuelo insistió que le regreso al nuevo mundo tenía que ser primero, por lo que… así fue…_

__Me encanta mamá… (Abrazo entre ambas) qué bueno que papá y tú pudieron terminar juntos… quiero decir… siempre los veo tan cariñosos y se notan que se aman mucho… _

_Si hija… de alguna manera, el enamorarme perdidamente de tu papá me hizo sentar cabeza, pues yo buscaba el famoso novio bonito y apuesto en todas partes, pero por suerte pude darme cuenta a tiempo, que el amor de mi vida estuvo cerca mío siempre… Cuando me enteré que tu papá y tu tía Sam se besaron, de alguna manera… obviamente estaba celosa… pero sentía que lo perdía a tu padre… ellos me juraron que no pasó nada más que eso entre ellos en aquel entonces… luego ya a los dieciséis ellos se pusieron de novios, pero como en la actualidad, ellos tienen tantos puntos en contraste que decidieron cortar por lo sano… y me sentía muy mala amiga pues en el fondo… muy en el fondo de mi ser me alegraba el saber a tu papá nuevamente soltero, apenas podía lidiar con las fanáticas de ICARLY que siempre preguntaban por él._

__Espera mamá… ¿qué es ICARLY?…_

_Bueno… es verdad no te lo hemos comentado… Cuando éramos niños hasta los dieciocho más o menos, justo en la época que decidí ir a Italia; tu papá, tu tía Sam y yo decidimos crear un web show en el segundo nivel del departamento del tío Spencer cuyo nombre era ICARLY, lo hacíamos todos los viernes de cada semana sin falta y mediante él pudimos conocer nuevos amigos, no tan amigos y gente de influencia como la Sra. Michelle Obama, que en la época era la primera dama… A medida que pasó el tiempo se fue sumando más gente a nuestro equipo como tu tío Gibby y el tío TBo… _

__Guau… ¿y cómo se les ocurrió hacer ese programa?_

_Y… por una travesura de tu tía Sam, fuimos castigadas ella y yo un fin de semana, obligadas a realizar un casting de talentos en la escuela e invité a tu papá que me presté su cámara, claro que él exagero un poco con su amabilidad, pero créeme… fue un muy duro castigo, pero no todo fue tan malo… hubieron personas que realmente tenían talentos muy buenos… pero la profesora no los tendría en cuenta, lo cual nos desilusionó mucho. Pero la parte más simpática, recién a esta altura de mi vida da gracia, es que tu papá por error subió a internet unas filmaciones de tu tía y yo diciendo tonterías de la profesora y burlándonos de ciertas puntos de su integridad…_

__ ¿Y luego qué pasó?_

_Tu papá al notar su error, hizo lo posible para que esos vídeos dejaron de estar disponibles por la red, pero no pudo hacer más que lograr que se eliminaran dentro de… (tratando de recordar)… creo que doce horas más o menos, lo cual era al día siguiente… eso nos llenó de terror pues cualquiera podía verlo incluso la profesora… pero un lado positivo era que los comentarios de los vídeos nos felicitaban y nos pedían más filmaciones de esa naturaleza…_

__¿Y tu profesora vio los vídeos mamá?_

_Desgraciadamente si mi amor… quiero mostrarte su cara de enojo, tenía tanta vergüenza pero aproveché para entregarle un disco con las filmaciones de todos los chicos y una lista con las actuaciones más divertidas, allí nos enteramos que no le importaba cuales fueron los talentos que más nos gustaron, eso nos dio mucha rabia…_

__ ¿Y entonces?_

_Allí fue que… teniendo en cuenta los comentarios de los vídeos subidos a internet, crear ICARLY, un espacio en donde podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos solo por diversión y sin que haya ningún adulto diciéndonos lo que había que hacer y lo que no, tu tía Sam sería la co conductora, tu papá el productor y yo la conductora, no te imaginas lo mucho que nos divertimos haciendo eso todas las semanas…_

__Que divertido suena todo mamá…_

_Y lo fue mi amor, fueron tiempos maravillosos que nunca olvidaremos te lo aseguro…_

__ ¿Y qué fue lo más extraño que pasó en su show?_

_Para serte franca mi amor, muchas situaciones extrañas ocurrieron alrededor de ICARLY, con decirte que en una oportunidad fuimos a probar la existencia del Pie Grande… _

__¿Qué…?…_

_Larga Historia… Eso no fue lo único, tuvimos la oportunidad de ir al espacio pero lo arruiné, ya te contaré la anécdota más adelante; tu tío Spencer asegura haber visto a una niña rubia en el departamento, yo también creo haberla visto, pero nunca supimos si es una niña del edificio o de dónde vino; intentando romper un récord, rompimos otro que no estaban en nuestros planes… convertimos una nave espacial en un auto nuevo, fuimos madres de pollitos por un día, conocimos presos… bueno… ex presos que salieron de un pantalón gigante con quienes abusamos de amabilidad, tuvimos problemas con la Agencia de Inteligencia Computacional, tu tía Sam quedó varada en Canadá por un error, creamos polémica en un programa popular a nivel mundial por culpa de los pantalones de tu tío Gibby, nadamos en una taza gigante de café y…_

__Mamá… todo eso que me cuentas no tiene sentido…_

_Lo sé hija… todas son parte de muchas historias locas que surgieron a partir de ICARLY, en su momento fueron muy divertidas pero nunca tendrán sentido… Eso es el chiste… creo… Pero lo más impresionante, o más extraño fue lo que aconteció en un día de los inocentes…_

__ ¿Qué pasó?_

_Y tuvimos nada más y nada menos que la oportunidad de viajar en el tiempo…_

__ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En en serio?! Pero cómo…_

_Shhhh… Despertarás a tu papá hija… _

__Lo siento… aún sigue dormido… dime mamá… cómo fue que lograron viajar en el tiempo…_

_Bueno era un amargo día de los inocentes, pues por complicaciones estúpidas el Sr. Bushwell, que es dueño del edificio donde vive el tío Spencer, nos echaba del edificio, entre que empacábamos todos recordamos entre todo aquello que pasamos en ese lugar… Y es en serio hija… muchas situaciones extrañas pasaron ese día, pero a eso de las diez de aquella noche el Sr. Bushwell nos dice que podemos quedarnos… Era todo mucha alegría y algarabía pues no nos tendríamos que ir a ninguna parte, cuando de repente vienen tu tío Spencer, pero del futuro, incluso un futuro mucho más lejano que este presente… Es raro decirlo de esta forma… Pero nos dice aceleradamente que debemos ir al futuro pues nuestros hijos estaban en peligro… por lo que no dudamos en ir…_

**CARLY REMEMBER…**

___O sea que en el futuro hay repeticiones de ICARLY?… - Dijo la castaña, extrañada por todo lo que acontecía a su hermano del futuro.

_Repeticiones? A donde vamos no necesitamos repeticiones… - Contestó el mayor de los Shay con mucha simpleza; acto seguido el raro transporte tomó vuelo y con brillos y fulgores con mucha iluminación tomó velocidad e iba dirigido en donde se supone… era el futuro…

**FIN CARLY REMEMBER.**

__A qué se refiere con repeticiones mamá?_

_No tengo idea hija… fue todo muy confuso pero sin lugar a dudas fue la mayor aventura, y obviamente los más extraño que vivimos… _(Silencio de ambas)

__ ¿Y luego…? ¿Qué pasó mamá? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el futuro?_

_Me encantaría decirte hija, pero por tu bien, no es mejor que no lo sepas…_

__¿Por qué?_

_Es un tema bastante complejo, si te cuento algo de lo que pasó… tu existencia podría estar en peligro en el presente… Pues distorsionaría el orden secuencial de los acontecimientos y cambiaría el futuro, eso traería muchas consecuencias de las cuales no soy consciente…_

__Bueno… está bien… pero dime… ¿me viste en el futuro? ¿llegaste a conocerme?_

_(Risa y caricia de parte de la madre a la hija) Ya lo verás por tu propia cuenta hija, seguramente lo sabrás a su debido tiempo…_

__Mmm… eso no es justo… (berrinche inflando los cachetes)_

_Miranda Madissen Benson Shay… ya es tarde, ya eres de que te vayas a la cama, hazlo mientras que yo despierto a tu papá para ir a la cama… ¿Si?_

__Ñaaaa… esta bien…_

_Pasas mucho tiempo con el tío Spencer hija (risas)_

__Mamá…_

_Si princesa?_

__Te amo mucho… _

_Yo también mi vida, dulces sueños… (la niña desaparece de escena) Freddie, Freddie, mi amor… despierta… vamos a la cama…_

**FIN Conversación Carly y Miranda.**

_Qué… qué… qué… - Reaccionó el señor de la casa ante la insistencia de su esposa…

_Vamos a la cama… es muy tarde… - Dijo Carly a su marido.

_Toma esto Tother… - Comentó el padre de la pequeña, llamando la atención de la señora castaña.

_Oh si es verdad… olvidé comentarle a Miranda acerca de los Esgrimistas Benson… - Opinó Carly rodando los ojos, recordándose de aquella ocasión que supo más acerca de los ancestros de su marido.

_Hee? - Volvió a mencionar el hombre que por poco no se colgaba del hombro de su esposo para pasar del cómodo sillón al lecho matrimonial.

_No nada amor… eres muy lindo cuando duermes… - Se limitó a responder la Sra. Carly de Benson… ante la atenta mirada de la pequeña Miranda observando la escena…

**Hasta aquí llega esta historia, espero sea de vuestro agrado y me dejen sus benditos comentarios, por favor se los ruego, realmente es muy reconfortante. Repito esta historia no es enteramente mía, es decir, la historia en si obviamente si porque la escribía, pero la idea que trajo inspiración fue la de un amigo que prefiere mantenerse anónimo, como si fuera alguien a ir a dispararle a su casa, pero bueno. Ah, también quiero comentarles que esta historia seguirá por lo menos en tres capítulos si así gustan, pero depende mucho de los comentarios que reciba esta historia, o sino permanecerá así. Podemos encontrarnos en facebook, twitter, tumblr y google+… Muchas Gracias.**


End file.
